


Love is Love (Wincest)

by Spnfangurl99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfangurl99/pseuds/Spnfangurl99
Summary: Sam and Dean are brothers who fight things that go bump in the night. Dean is a big manwhore but is never sexually satisfied. Well until he finds out his true feelings. He's always loved his baby brother Sam, but lately it's developed. He feels closer to Sam. More than usual that is. Sam and Dean are really close and that hurts Dean when he knows that Sam could never feel the same way. Or so he thought. On their journey they will find out that there is more than meets the eye. They will find out where their hearts really lye.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean are brothers and they love each other very much. On this journey they will meet a lot of new people. They will know what's its like to love and to get their hearts broken. The boys will always be there for each other, no matter what. 

They will fight demons, ghosts and everything else along the way. Anything you can think of that's what they fight. Even the monster under your bed. They are all real, and the boys fight them everyday.


	2. The Road Begins

Sam Winchester was a college student at Stanford University, he was going to school for pre-law.

His life was perfect, he was doing what he always wanted to do. Going to school and having a normal life. He had a beautiful girlfriend, her name was Jess. Sam loved her, his life was great. Until one day his big brother showed up. 

"Dads on a hunting trip, and hasn't been home in a few days."  
Sam didn't like the family business,hunting things. 

The Winchesters weren't your typical white picket fence family. Sam and Deans mom died when Sam was 6 months old. There was a "house fire", that's what everyone thought anyways. What really happened was a demon came into Sam's nursery in the middle of the night. Mary (Sam and Deans mom.) walked in and the demon killed her. Ever since they have been hunting. 

"Dean, I'm not going."  
"Sam, I need your help finding dad."   
Sam was thankful that Jess was not standing around while they were having the conversation. Sam had asked her to go into the kitchen for a few minutes.   
"Dean I told you, I don't want anything to do with the family business."   
"Sam please. Just this one time. Once we find dad you can go back to your regular life." 

Somehow Dean had convinced Sam to go with him. All he had to do was find his dad, how hard could it be.

"Sam, why are you going. I thought you and your brother didn't get along." Jess didn't know what Sam used to do. She didn't know that Sam and Dean used to hunt together. Even if he did tell her, she would think that it was hunting animals, not demons and ghosts. Everyone thought those creatures were fake and imaginary. Jess might think that Sam was crazy to think that they are real. 

"Jess, he's still my brother. I love him. I'll be home in a few days. I promise."  
"Okay, I love you Sam."  
"I love you too Jess."  
With that he kissed her goodbye and he was out the door. 

He had just got outside when he saw Dean. He was sitting in his 67' Chevy impala.   
"Are you coming or what?"   
"Yeah I'm coming Dean."

Sam and Dean were driving, Dean took it upon himself to strike up a conversation. 

"So dad left me coordinates to where he was staying. We should go to the hotel and see if there's anything there that can help us find him."  
"Fine" Sam didn't sound so happy, but he wanted to find his dad that way he didn't have to go to hunting. 

They got to the hotel and broke into their dads room. They food newspaper clipping on the walls and everything their dad needed for the case. 

"I think dad wants us to finish this for him Sammy."  
"Dean, I'm here to help you find dad, not work on a case. I told you that."  
Dean convinced Sam to work on the case. 

Before they knew it, the case was over. They hasn't found their dad so Sam was going to go back home to Jessica. 

"Goodbye Dean, I'll see you around."  
"Bye Sammy."

Sam walks into his house and didn't see Jess. He thought nothing of it, she was probably just out getting some stuff. Sam flopped down on his bed. 

Then something started dripping on him. He touched his forehead and it was blood. Just then he looked up and saw Jess on the ceiling. All of a sudden she was on fire. Jess died just like Mary( Sam and Deans mom) did. 

Sam got up and packed his stuff into a bag, he grabbed all the clothes and everything that he would need. He grabbed his phone, locked the door and he was gone. 

Sam was debating on calling Dean on not. Sam had finally decided to call him.   
"Dean."  
"Who is this?"  
"It's Sam."  
"What's wrong Sammy?"  
"Jess was just killed. She died the same way mom did."  
"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."  
"I'm at the gas station right by my house."

Sam was waiting for approximately 10 minutes. He finally saw Deans car pull up. Sam got in the car and they drove away. 

"Sam,do you wanna talk about it."   
"Not really Dean."

They drove in silence for an hour and then Sam fell asleep. He was having a great dream. Until he saw someone face that he didn't wanna see. 

It was Dean's. 

Sam and Dean were in a hotel room and they were just talking. Dean all of a sudden went over to Sam's bed a sat down, having his baby brother a hug, telling him that it was okay. Sam was upset, he was trying not to cry over Jessica's death, but he couldn't help it anymore. He finally let it all go. 

Dean saw his baby brother crying and didn't like the sight of it. He got up and got Sam a tissue, wiping away his little brothers tears. Sam looked at Dean and smiled, Dean was leaning in for another hug but instead Sam got another vibe. Sam met his lips with Dean's. 

They pulled apart not knowing what just happened. Then Dean leaned in for another one. Sam heard Dean saying his name.   
"Sam, Sam, Sammy!"

Sam woke up.   
"Sam were here. It's time to check in."  
Sam shook his head and tried to forget about the dream he had just had. But he would never really forget that dream.


	3. Wendigos and Women

The boys got a little sleep, but not much, that's for sure. Sam had got a little more sleep then Dean, he had a nightmare that, they didn't find their dad alive, but at least Sammy was there. Dean could always count on his little brother to be there for him. Dean woke Sam up about an hour later and they were ready to leave. 

Before they left the hotel room they both had to shower. Sam went first because he beat Dean to the bathroom. While Sam was showering, Dean was going through their dad's journal, seeing all the monsters he had in the book. 

Dean heard the water in the shower turn off and he grabbed a new pair of clothes, and went to wait at the door. Sam hadn't grabbed any clothes when he went to shower, he forgot to grab some. 

"Dean?"  
"Yeah Sammy."  
"Can you grab me some clothes, I forgot to grab some."  
"Yeah, just give me a second."

Dean grabbed the clothes Sam had laid out already. He opened the door to the bathroom. That was probably a bad idea. 

"Dean!! Get out!!!" Sam didn't have the towel around his waist yet. Sam face was red when his brother closed the door. Honestly he was glad that Dean walked in on him, but he knew that Dean didn't feel the same way. 

"Dean, you can come in now." Dean walked in with caution that time. Sam was wearing a small white towel, it was barely covering anything. Apparently the hotel didn't have very big towels. Deans eyes traveled up and down Sam's body. 

"Ahem." Sam cleared his throat to get Deans attention.   
"Oh, here. Sorry..." Dean walked out of the bathroom. 

About 5 minutes later Sam walked out fully clothed. Dean walked into the bathroom and he was out in about 10 minutes. Sam could hear his singing. He giggled at his brothers voice.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and he was ready to go. 

Sam and Dean were driving to some coordinates that their dad left in his journal. They weren't exactly sure where they were going, but they knew they had to find their dad. 

When they got to the coordinates, which lead them to, Blackwater Ridge. They went to the Ranger to see if he had seen their dad. The ranger hadn't seen John, but he did tell the boys that their dad could be someone who went missing. So the boys decided to stay and check things out. 

They went to the motel that their dad was staying at, the boys checked in and got some sleep. 

Sam was having another bad dream about Jess.   
"Jess! Jess! JESSICA!" Dean heard Sam screaming in his sleep.   
"Sammy! SAMMY WAKE UP!" Sam woke up in terror sweats. Dean by his side.   
"Sammy, what happened?"   
"Nothing Dean, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."  
"Sam, I know you. You're not fine. At all." Sam knew Dean was right. 

They talked about Sam's dream and then they talked about Dean's dream the night before. This was the first time in a long time that the boys talked about their feelings. They usually kept their feelings bottled up inside. 

They finally fell asleep a fee hours later. They were still in the same bed from when they were talking. Good thing the hotel they were staying at had 2 king sized beds. 

They woke up a few hours later, showered and got out of the motel. They went to talk to the ranger again, but the ranger wasn't there. Sam and Dean went to the house of the boy who disappeared. When they get to the house, a young woman answers. 

"May I help you?"   
"We're rangers, we're helping to find your brother Tommy." Dean said.   
"I'm Haley, please come in." The boys walked in the house.   
"This is my younger brother Ben, we're going out to look for Tommy tomorrow. He usually checks in with us by video message, but he hasn't in 3 days."  
"I don't think you guys should go out there alone." Sam replied.   
"We're not going out alone," Ben said snappily, "we've hired someone to go help is look."

"Look, I don't think that you guys should go. We'll go look tomorrow, but you're not coming."  
"We're coming. My baby brother is out there somewhere and I want to find him." Haley complained. 

Dean didn't argue anymore. He knew that he would do the same if Sam went missing. 

They went back to the hotel and Sam did some research. They found out that this happens every 23 years, he also plays Tommy's video in slow motion. Sam and Dean spot a fast shadow moving on the outside of the tent. 

Sam finds out there is a survivor from an attack from an alleged bear attack in 1959. His name was Shaw.

"What was the bear attack like sir?"Sam asked.   
"This was bear attack. This creature was smart enough to unlock our cabin door, and it roared like no man or animal I had ever heard." Shaw replied. 

They go back to Blackwater the next morning and arrive just as Haley, Ben, and their guide, Roy, are setting out for Tommy's campsite. When the group reaches the campsite, they find ripped tents and damaged equipment. Screams from a distance were heard, so they all ran to check it out. There was nothing, nor no one. When they got back to their campsite all their bags were taken.

Sam and Dean decided to look through their dad's journal. After looking through almost every page, they finally found what they were hunting. They were hunting a wendigo. 

They inform Haley, Ben and Roy. Dean draws Anasazi symbols for protection as they make camp for the night. Sam tells Dean he wants to abandon this hunt and search for their father. Dean replies that they have to help others -- it's "the family business." The group hears distant cries again and Roy goes to check it out. He ignores Dean's warnings and runs into the dark with his gun. He doesn't return. 

The next day Sam and Dean explained to Haley and Ben that 'wendigo means 'evil that devours', and that there is a chance their brother, Tommy is still alive. They were once human, but became something else when forced to eat human flesh to survive.'

The group follows the bloody trail and they soon find Roy's body, and they meet the wendigo. Dean and Haley were kidnapped. Sam and Ben had to follow a trail of M&M's. 

Sam wasn't happy that his brother went missing he love his brother in more way than one.   
'Why wasn't it me instead of Dean.' Sam thought to himself. 

When they finally got to the wendigo's layer, they had to go in very carefully. They could get caught by the wendigo, or else they too would be captured. 

Sam and Ben finally got to Dean and Haley, but there was another body there too. It was Tommy. Ben ran to untie his sister and brother. Sam united Dean. 

Dean found two flare guns with their stolen thing. Sam lead the 3 siblings out of the wendigo's nest. But before they can leave the wendigo follows Sam instead of Dean, and corners the group of 4. Leaving them with no way out. 

Sam was freaking out inside but he had to be strong for the rest of the group. All of a sudden he hears something shoot towards them. It was sea with a flare gun. Moments later the wendigo went up in flames and it was finally dead. 

Sam and Dean brought the family back to their house, safe and sound. Sam was packing up the car and Dean said goodbye to the family. 

Dean didn't just say goodbye though, he hugged Haley and she kissed him on the cheek. Sam felt a hint of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. 

Dean got in the car and they were off again, in complete silence. There was nothing to be said. Sam didn't know what to say to his brother and Dean didn't know what to say to Sam either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter isn't exactly like the episode. I tried. I'm on season 11 of the show right now and this is season 1.


	4. "I'm not Jealous"

It was a few days after they had defeated the wendigo case, and the boys weren't any closer to finding their dad. 

In between finding their dad, they were working cases. They had one case, where it was a ghost situation. The ghost was slowly killing off people in a family. First it was the sister, then the brother. Finally the father of the two just gave up, got in his boat and went to the lake. The ghost grabbed him and the Winchesters thought it was over. 

It was far from over. It turns out that not that long ago, the sheriffs son in law was killed while in the same lake. There had to be some connection. 

Sam and Dean dug a little deeper and found out, that there was a boy who drowned in the lake, when he was only around 7-8. The sheriff and the man who previously died were friends with the little boy. The ghost wanted revenge but the sheriff didn't believe them. 

Until one night the sheriffs daughter was in the bathtub and almost died. Her father then took the situation very seriously. When Sam and Dean find the little boys bike(what the ghost was tied to.) the ghost appears. He then drags a little boy into the lake. Sam and Dean jump into the lake to save him. 

The sheriff goes in the water and tell the ghost to take him instead of his grandson. The ghost takes him and Sam and Dean save the little boy. 

They were on the road again and Dean wanted to go to a bar.   
"Sammy, I'm going to get something to drink and maybe find a girl, if you want I drop you off at the motel or something."  
"That's fine Dean." Dean dropped Sam off at the hotel and left. Sam decided to get out his laptop and do some research. He was still trying to find his dad. Maybe there was something online that could help.   
Meanwhile in the bar where Dean was...

"Hey hot stuff." A girl sat down beside Dean at the bar.   
"Hey."   
"What are you doing sitting here all alone?"   
"Waiting for a pretty girl like you to come along." She put out her hand,  
"My name is Samantha."  
"Hi, Samantha I'm Dean."  
They talk for about an hour, ordering drink, after drink, after drink. 

"You wanna go somewhere private?" Dean asked her.  
"Sure, my place or yours?"   
"Well I'm at a motel right now. We could go there."   
They packed up, paid for their drinks and got in the impala.(not smart considering Dean was drinking.)

They get out of the car, and her and Dean start kissing. He pins her against the wall, holding her waist and roughly kissing her lips. Her arms are around his neck. Dean slowly starts kissing down her neck and she let out a slight moan. They stopped for a quick second and Dean unlocked the door, he looked in quickly to see if Sam was still there. He wasn't. He must have gone somewhere. 

Dean grabbed Samantha's hand and pulled her in the room, closing the door behind her. He quickly took off his shirt and she pushed him on the bed. She slowly got on top of him and she put Deans hands on her waist and he slowly slid off her shirt exposing her black lace bra. Her long brown hair was getting in her way so she quickly tied it up. 

Slowly lowering her body so their chests were touching, Dean quickly unhooked her bra exposing her breasts. Dean looked at them, they had to at least be a C cup, maybe bigger. He put his hands on her breasts and slowly started rubbing. She let out another slight moan. She undid his belt and pulled his pants off quickly exposing the bulge in his boxers. She then slowly slid off her leggings to expose her matching black lace panties. 

Samantha and Dean started kissing again, just as Sam walked in the door. 

"Oh shit!" Sam quickly closed the door again. Samantha grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on. She quickly opened the motel door and ran out. 

"Damn it Sam! You ruined the moment for me!" Sams was just staring at his brother. Dean was still shirtless and only in his boxers. His bulge was still visible. Sam looked up and down, his face slowly turning red. 

"SAM!!!"   
"What?"  
"You interrupted. You should have knocked first."  
"I'm sorry Dean, I'm just gonna go to bed." Sam slowly walked to his duffle bag and grabbed his clothes out, walked into the bedroom and started to get changed. When he came out Dean had his clothes back on and was ready for bed. 

"So, what was her name?"  
"Her name was Samantha." Dean laid down and with that they stopped talking. Sam finally turned off the lights and got under the covers. 

An hour or so had past and Sam was just starting to fall asleep when he heard a noise from outside he went to go check it out.

He opened the door and looked out, but he didn't see anything suspicious. He closed and locked the door behind him. Sam crawled back in bed and slowly started to close his eyes. 5 minuets later he was passed out. 

It was around 3 a.m. and Dean was having an amazing dream. It was about the girl who had just left his room, Samantha. 

She was slowly kissing his neck and he was kissing hers. There were a few rough kisses and just as they were about to have sex, Dean moaned 'Sam.'

He started yelling louder and louder, 'Sam', 'Sam', Dean moaned this several times before he heard a familiar voice. 

"Dean, wake up!" It was Sam's voice, but Dean just couldn't wake up, he was enjoying this dream way too much. Dean looked up in his dream, and before he kissed Samantha he saw the face of his brother. 

"Sam, what has gotten into you?"  
"Nothing Dean, I've always felt this way. I just didn't know how to tell you before."  
Dean slowly got up and pushed Sam off of him, and onto his back.   
"I am not the submissive Sammy. You should know this by now."

Before the boys could get any further Sam finally successfully woke his brother up. Dean just looked at Sam told him everything was okay and went back to sleep. 

What the hell were Sam and Dean going to do. They have both had sex dreams now. They can't tell anyone, ESPECIALLY NOT EACH OTHER!!!!l


	5. What am I going to do

Dean had no idea what was going on. He knew that he couldn't possibly like his baby brother that way, they were brothers. Plus Dean had always liked girls and that was very unlikely to change now. 

The only thing that he could think of when he was driving was the dreams he had. Even when they were on a case or looking for their father he couldn't think straight. All he could think about was Sam. 

Sam kept thinking about Dean too. In the back of his mind he knew that they could never actually be together though. They were brothers and he thought that Dean could never feel that way about him. 

Sam May have been wrong but he didn't know that. Sam and Dean barely talk ever since they both have had their dreams. It's been really awkward in the impala while looking for their dad. They have taken on a few cases to try and get their minds off of things, but nothing is working. 

They both just keeping thinking about what could happen. All they both wanted was to be with each other, but they knew it couldn't happen. 

They were driving to the hotel that they were staying at this time, they both grabbed their bags from the impala and went to get a room. 

"Hi, we'd like to get a room please." Dean said politely, surprisingly.   
"Would that be a king size bed for you two."  
Sam and Dean were flabbergasted about what she asked them. Of course they both wanted a queen size so they could share a bed and be close, but they both knew that, that wouldn't be able to happen. 

"Umm... We're brothers." Sam finally said.   
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that."  
"It's okay." Sam replied.   
"Well since you aren't together or anything, can I have your number?" The cute blonde asked Dean. Dean didn't really have types but this girl was beautiful in so many ways. She had long blonde hair, which was slightly wavy. She was probably around 5'5, short but not too short. He didn't even mind that she thought he was gay. 

"Sure, why not." She handed him a piece of paper and a pen and he wrote down his number and his name. Sam gave her a dirty look but thankfully Dean didn't notice. 

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but we only have one room left and it has a king size bed."  
Sam and Dean just looked at each other. What would happen if they were to share a bed? They would have to restrain themselves so nothing would happen.

They got into the hotel room and set down their bags. It was around 10:00 p.m. when they got there. Sam grabbed a pair of boxers and headed towards the bathroom. While Sam went to the bathroom, Dean changed right in the room. He changed into a pair of boxers too. 

Dean had just finished getting changed when Sam came out of the bathroom. There were 6 pillows on the bed, 2 small ones, 2 medium ones and 2 large ones. They threw the 2 small pillows on the floor, and said goodnight.  
"Goodnight Dean."  
"Goodnight Sammy."

At some point in the night Sam and Dean got closer. They were cuddling, Dean woke up and saw that they were close together. Dean started mentally freaking out. 

Why are we so close? What would Sammy think? I need to get out of here, he won't notice if I'm gone for an hour or so. I'll grab the keys to the impala and go for a drive. I know what I'll do, I'll go and hunt something.

Dean left and got in the impala, and went for a drive. It had been 30 minutes since dean had left and then Sam woke up. The only reason he left was because it was cold in the room. He sleepily got up and walked over to the window, he closed it some so that way there would still be a breeze. 

He decided since he was up to go to the bathroom. When he crawled back into bed he noticed that Dean was gone. He grabbed his little silver flip phone and called Dean's cell. It started ringing and Dean picked up, "Dean, where are you?"  
"I went for a drive Sammy, just go back to sleep. I'll be back soon." With that Dean hung up the phone. 

Sam decided to try and get back to bed, but it didn't work. Every time he would close his eyes he would see either Jess or think about his dream with Dean. 

After trying to fall asleep for about an hour he finally heard Dean walk through the door. Sam decided to pretend be asleep. Dean crawled back into bed. 

After that long drive and not killing anything, he thought long and hard he had decided that he should just crawl back in bed and try to sleep. 

Sam finally was falling asleep when he felt Dean get close to him. Sam didn't try to move away. He thought that it was too good to be true. Sam just stayed still. He decided that it was best not to move. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep. 

When it was time to wake up Dean saw that Sam was still asleep so he decided to get in the shower. He grabbed clothes from his bag and there were towels in the bathroom. 

Dean took off his clothes, and turned on the shower. He set the water so it was just right. He stepped in the shower and started to wash. He heard someone knock on the door. IT was obviously Sam. 

"Dean, can I go to the bathroom quickly?"  
"Yeah." Sam went in and finished going to the bathroom. 

Dean had finished about 10 minutes later, grabbed his towel dried off and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and saw that Sam was already dressed and ready. 

"What's the job today?"  
Sam told him, they packed their stuff and they were gone. On their way to save people and maybe get closer to finding their dad.


	6. "Bitch." "Jerk." "Idjits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just me kind of goofing around you could say aha. Umm... I just I want more story behind Sam and Dean. I don't want to just recreate the episodes as they were, I want to make this story my own, so I hope that you like it. Some of the stuff in this chapter didn't actually happen. The stuff about to happen in the Bobby scene did not happen at all. Just saying there is a little sex scene in this chapter.

The boys had always loved Bobby as a father, he was there for them, a lot of the time. John on the other hand, their actual father, wasn't there a lot. He was always out hunting or doing something. Sam and Dean were kind of used to it you could say. 

When John went out hunting he would leave Dean in charge of Sammy. Dean always knew how to take care of Sam. If there was barely any food left then he would have given it to Sam. Dean would do anything for him. That's why when Jess died he was right there for him. 

When the boys finally decided to go see Bobby again it was one of those things where it felt like a family reunion. It was like when you haven't seen that one family member in years, and then you remember what it's like to be with them and around them. 

When they finally got to Bobby's place it looked the same as they remembered it. A bunch of old cars in the yard, some rusty and some semi repaired. 

They went to the front door and knocked. Bobby looked through the window to see who it was. When he saw that it was the boys he opened the door. He gave them both a hug and invited them in. 

"What are you two doing here?"  
"We came to see you Bobby." Sam replied. Bobby just looked at both boys. He could tell when they weren't telling the whole truth.   
"I don't know where your father is, if that's what you came here to ask me." Bobby got straight to the point. 

"You haven't heard anything from him?" Dean asked.   
"Haven't heard from in about a month," The boys looked stunned.   
"And by the look on your faces you two haven't seen him either."  
"No, the last I hear from him was that he was going on a hunting trip." 

Dean started telling Bobby the story of how he hadn't heard from him for a few days, when he went to go get Sam. Bobby wasn't sure what was going on either. John was secretive but he always told the boys or even just Dean where he was going. He never just left and didn't contact them for a month or so at a time. This wasn't like John.

Bobby could tell there was something more than just their dad missing on their minds. Dean was in Bobby's kitchen looking for beer and Sam was sitting at Bobby's desk. 

"What's going on with you boy?" Sam looked surprised.   
"Well dad is missing Bobby."   
"That's not what I meant and you know it." Dean was still searching for a beer.   
"Fine. I've had this feeling for a little bit and I don't know how to get rid of it."  
"You're talking about Dean. Aren't you?" Sam wasn't sure how Bobby knew that but he was shocked. 

"What are you talking about Bobby?"   
"The fact that Dean is always taking charge and how you're always the little brother."   
Sam was glad that Bobby had no idea about his feelings for his older brother. 

Dean came back and had 3 beers, one for him, Sam and Bobby. He handed them the beers. 

The boys sat down and caught up with Bobby. Sam telling him about Jess and what happened and how he got back into "the family business" and how Dean came to find him when John went missing. 

Dean told Bobby all about all the things that he had faced on his own and how he was growing up. They talked about where John could be and why he hadn't called or tried to communicate with anyone. 

The boys finally left after a few hours they decided that they should get to a motel, get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow. They would go through their dad's journal and see where they can go from there. 

They finally got to the motel and checked in. This time they got 2 beds. They were both thankful for that. 

Dean couldn't stop thinking about Sam in a sexual way. He tried and tried so he everntually gave up. 

Dean went to a bar picked up a girl and went back to her place. When they got into her place she immediately ripped off her dress. She couldn't wait any longer. She was wearing a blue lace push up bra and a blue thong to match. She grabbed dean's shirt and pulled him into her bedroom. Pulled off his shirt and it revealed his sexy six pack. You could see his v line leading down to his pants. He unbuttoned his pants and threw them off. 

She walked up to him put her arms around his neck and starting kissing him on the lips, she slowly started going down his body. Kissing his chest and then going down until she reached his boxers. She could see that he was already hard so she slowly pulled off his boxers and started Kissing his penis. She then stated sucking on it gently. When she was done she pushed him onto the bed and he flipped her on her back. Dean was gentle when he had sex, he wasn't rough. He slowly inserted his penis into her vagina thrusting back and forth. He was just forgetting his problems when all of a sudden his phone started going off. It was Sam. 

Dean quickly answered his phone" "Sammy are you okay?"   
"I'm fine Dean. Where are you?"   
"I just went for a drive I'll be back soon." he hung up the phone. 

"You're leaving?" the girl was pissed.   
"Yes. Bye."

Dean walked out the door once he was dressed and got in the impala. He had finally got back to the motel and just walked through the door. Sam was asleep already. Dean was okay with that. He went to the bathroom and changed. Got into bed and fell asleep. 

Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.


	7. Blackmail

The boys had finally got a lead on where their dad was. They were excited that they were finally going to get to see him but they were also nervous about seeing him again. What if John wasn't happy to see them. What if he didn't want to be found in the first place. They had all these questions and they couldn't be answered until they found him. 

When they saw Bobby not that long ago he hadn't seen John in forever. The boys were starting to get really concerned until they got an anonymous note in their hotel. 

When they read the note it had told them that they knew where their dad was and that he was on the move so they had to get there fast. 

The boys started packing up their stuff and put it in the impala. They both got into the car and drove to the location. 

When they got there they figured out that it was an abandoned warehouse. On the door was a note that read, 'I know your little secret. I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone to know.' Sam and Dean both knew what the note was talking about but they had to play dumb around each other. 

"Do you know what this note means?" Sam asked.   
"Of course not!"

The boys looked around to see if there was anything that could actually lead them to their dad. They turned up empty. 

In one corner there was a letter with Deans name. The letter read, 'Dean, I know your little secret. I know how you feel about your little Sammy. Well here's a little secret. Sammy is hiding something from you. You might want to find out what it is before I spill.'

Sam also had a letter. It read, 'Sammy, I hope it's okay I call you Sammy. I know your little secret about Dean. If you don't want anyone knowing about it then I would find out deans secret. Trust me you'll want to know what he's hiding. I know he hides a lot from you so don't get too mad.'

The boys met at the door both not saying a word, they got to the impala and just got in. They didn't speak a work to each other the whole way back to the motel they were staying in. 

They both wanted to know each others secrets but what if it was something bad. What if it would turn out for the worse. 

They got back and there was another note on the door. 

'When you tell each other. You will see your father again.'


	8. Secrets

Both boys knew that they would have to tell each other their secrets eventually. They just didn't know how or when. Its hard to come out to your brother and say 'oh by the way I have sexual feelings for you but I know it can't happen because we're brothers.' How does that even come up. How do you say something like that without freaking the other one out. You really can't. But if they ever wanted to see their dad again then they would have to tell each other. 

They were also nervous about what the others secret was. What if it was something bad. That's all they kept thinking about. All these what if's. What if I drive him away. What if he doesn't feel the same. What if he does?

"Sam we need to talk." Dean regrettably told Sam. They sat down in their motel on their beds. "Dean look"   
"No Sammy I have to tell you this if we ever want to see dad again" Sam wasn't sure what was going on but before he knew it Dean was saying his secret. "Sammy I love you."  
"Dean, I already knew that."  
"No, like I love you Sammy. More than a brother. I shouldn't feel these things but I do. That's my secret." Sam was shocked. He wasn't sure what to say after that and that made Dean nervous. 

"Sammy, say something. Please"  
"Dean... That's my secret as well."  
"What?"  
"Yeah."

They we're sitting there in silence when they suddenly heard a knock on the door. Sam got up and opened it to see who it was. There was no one there. That was strange. He closed the door and there was another knock. He opened the door again and this time he saw there was a note on the door, this time it addressed both boys. 

Sam sat on his bed and showed Dean the front of the note. Sam opened it and read it out loud.   
'Sam and Dean, now that you know each others secrets there is something you must know. Your dad is safe where he is but I will not be telling you where he is yet. There's just one problem now that you two know the others secret, you must never act on your urges. I have eyes everywhere and if I find out that you did your father will be badly hurt. I'm sorry I have to do this but we all have a boss that we must listen to.'

"Who the hell is this person?"  
"Why would they do this?"

Dean had decided to go get some food. He was hungry and couldn't think clearly so he went for a drive. Dean had been for for maybe 5 minutes when something slid under the motel door. 

'Sam I know that I have been blackmailing you but I need help. I'm in big trouble. My boss has been making me do these things and I know what you and your brother do. You fight monsters and that's what my boss is. He's a demon and I'm terrified. Please help me. I need you. If you decide to help me I will be grateful to you and your brother. Please come to 357 Walker Street. I'm in your area. Please hurry!'

Sam tried calling Dean but there was no answer. He decided to go by himself. All he needed was some holy water, he knew the exorcism off by heart. 

He saw an old car outside and he decided that he could hot wire it. The car started up and he was on his way. 

He got to the address and it was a mansion, it was just a little run down and abandoned. Sam grabbed his holy water and his gun and walked inside slowly. There were no lights on so he tried a light switch. A few lights turned on. There was a set of white spiral stairs in front of him. He slowly walked up them to find several rooms. 

All of a sudden Sam heard screaming. It sounded like a girl so he slowly walked towards it, hoping not to be seen or heard. 

He got to the room and saw a girl on the floor being tortured. He then rushed in to see that it was his big brother. 

"Well hello Sammy. Did you know this one here was working for a demon?"  
"Dean, stop torturing her. She's innocent here."  
"See Sammy, Dean isn't in right now. He's... On a little vacation." All of a sudden Dean's eyes turned black. Sam knew just then that a demon had taken over Dean's body. 

Sam threw holy water at his brothers body and started reciting the exorcism. Soon the demon was expelled from Dean's body. 

"Dean. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Sammy. How did I get here?"  
"I'm guessing that the demon took over your body when you went to go get food."  
"Who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Sapphire, thank you for helping me."  
"No problem Sapphire." Sapphire decided that she should leave since she was no longer a prisoner at the mansion. 

Sam gathered up his things and put them in Baby. Dean watched his baby brother. He walked up to him nervous. 

"Since the blackmailer is gone. Now we can talk in peace." Sam spoke first.   
"Or I could just act." Dean then grabbed his little brother and gave him a passionate kiss. That was the best kiss either of them had ever had. Dean's hands running down Sam's body slowly making his way to his butt. Sam's arms around Dean's neck. They quickly got in the impala and Dean drove back to the hotel as fast as he could. 

When they finally got back Dean ripped Sam's shirt off of him. Revealing his six pack, Dean then ripped off his own shirt. Sam pushed Dean on the bed, taking control of the situation. Slowly kissing Dean's neck and going down on his body. He reached his pants and it wasn't long before Dean's pants and underwear were off of him. Sam slowly kissing around Dean's penis then slowly and gently sucking on his massive penis. Sam went back up his body and started kissing him again. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's body pulling him closer. He then slowly undid his belt and threw his pants off of him. Dean ripped off Sam's underwear and now was facing Sam's back. He slowly started penetrating. Dean was soon done and they were both exhausted. 

This time it wasn't a dream.


	9. What the Hell

Sam and Dean woke up the next morning. They were laying beside each other still. Dean was laying on Sam's chest. 

They both just kept reminiscing about the night before. Playing all the events in their heads over and over again. The way Sam made Dean's body tingle. He got goosebumps just thinking about it again.   
Sam just kept smiling. He couldn't stop. 

It was awhile before either one of them said anything because they wanted to live in the moment as long as they could. 

"Sammy. We should go get some breakfast. We need food if we're going to keep looking for dad."  
"Can you go get some food Dean? I want to jump in the shower." Dean agreed and got dressed slowly. He waited to put his top on last. 

Dean grabbed his keys and walked out the door to the impala. He got in the car and drove to the nearest diner. He got in and ordered some food for him and Sam. While Dean was waiting for the food he sat at a table. His phone started ringing, it was a blocked number. He picked up the phone. 

"Hello" Dean answered.   
"Hello Dean" the strange voice sounder familiar.   
"Who is this?"  
"This is someone who has information on where your father is." Dean stayed silent,  
"If you ever want to see him again you and Sam have to break it off. If the person holding your dad captive finds out that you guys are together, they will use that against you. Dean for yours and your brothers protection please listen to me and take my advice." before Dean could answer they hung up the phone. Dean was super confused. 

The lady at the diner counter called out the order so he went up and got it. He got in the impala and drove back to the motel. 

While him and Sam were eating breakfast that's all he could think about. He couldn't stop thinking, Sam and I finally got what we wanted and now we can't be together until after we rescue dad. 

Sam knew that Dean was thinking about something. He just wasn't sure what. 

"Dean what's going on?" Dean should have known that Sam would eventually notice that something was wrong. 

Dean told Sam everything that happened at the diner. Sam wasn't sure what to do either. They were finally together. They finally got what they both wanted and now they had to end it all. What the hell. Whoever had their dad is a sick a$$hole. Using love against people. Making them decide between their dad and the one they love. Who does that? Well apparently this physcopath does.

It was clear that the boys had to end it. They both just wished that last night wouldn't have been the first and the last for awhile. They were heartbroken but if they wanted their dad safe and alive this is what they had to do. 

Sam and Dean both thought long and hard about the decision and they agreed. They had to be brothers and only brothers. Maybe one day they would be able to be more than brothers again, once they got their dad home safe and sound. 

They decided to start packing up everything that was in their room and started putting it in the impala. They checked the room over once to make sure they didn't forget anything. Everything looked fine. 

They were just about to return the room key when Dean realized he forgot his phone. Dean grabbed the key from Sam and ran back to the room. Sam slowly following. When they got to the room they could hear the phone ringing through the door. Dean put the key in and unlocked the door, quickly grabbing his phone when he walked in just in case it was someone important. 

He answered his phone, "Hello."  
"Put me on speaker" the mysterious voice said. Dean put it on speaker so Sam could hear too.   
"I'm glad you two decided to end it like my assistant told you to. Now you might have a chance of finding your father. Keep this up and you might find him sooner than later."

The boys stayed quiet.   
"Now, I'm done. If you want your father back remember You can't be together. I have eyes everywhere so be careful." they hung up the phone. 

"What the hell is going on?" Dean was confused.   
"Why is this person using how we feel towards each other against us. I hate this." Sam said angrily. 

The boys had No idea why this was happening. It made no sense at all. The boys would have to end everything until their dad was found.


	10. Dad?

Sam and Dean were so confused. They had just called the phone back that was blackmailing them and it was their dads phone. What the Hell was going on? 

The boys just kept calling the number back. It just kept going to voicemail. They just wanted the phone to be turned on so Sam could track its location. Sam had always been good with technology, he could track the phone they just needed the right time. 

They had to stop calling the phone because Dean and Sam's phone were dying and they couldn't find the chargers. So they went out and got 2 new phone chargers for their phones. They had left their phones at the motel so they wouldn't use them. When they got back they saw that Dean had a missed call.

They went to go see who it was and it was the number that they had been calling all day. They plugged in their phones and called the number back. Sam got his laptop ready in case the person picked up so that way they could track them. 

Dean dialed the number and they picked up. 

"Hello?" Dean said. There was no answer on the other end. It was like dead silence, but even if no one answered by talking Sam could still track down the location of where the person was. Dean kept trying to talk to the person on the phone but they just didn't want to answer him.   
Sam had finally got a location so Dean hung up the phone and they got in the impala and drove away. 

When they got to the location that Sam had found it looked sketchy. It was some kind of warehouse that had looked abandoned for years. They weren't sure why they were brought here, but they knew it couldn't be good, that's for sure. They parked their car by the back entrance and got out. They went to the trunk and got their weapons out, just in case. They both grabbed guns with salt bullets and they grabbed some silver bullets just in case it wasn't anything supernatural. 

They both started looking at the outside of the building to see if they could recognize anything familiar. So far they hadn't seen anything but then they saw something that was suspicious, they saw their dads truck. They definitely knew that it was their dads truck, it was a 1986 GMC Sierra Grande and it had a well stocked weapon compartment. 

"Is that dads truck?" Sam asked confused

"Yeah it is, what is it doing here is my question."

They went around to the back of the truck and saw some blood by the tailgate. They were both worried that something could have happened to their dad. The boys had decided to follow the trail of blood and they found a door where the trail stopped. Dean pulled on the door to see if it was locked, and sure enough it wasn't. He slowly opened it the rest of they way and they walked into the building.

There was still a trail so they decided to keep following it, all of a sudden it just stopped by a door. The boys has no idea where they were at this point, but they decided to follow their guts and walk through the door. Dean had a sneaking suspicion that something was wrong, whether it was their dad being hurt, or them getting ambushed. 

They had their guns ready as they walked through the doorway to the room. They saw a man sitting in a chair tied up, they couldn't tell if it was their dad or not because the mans back was to them. They held up their guns as they slowly walked towards the man, Sam stayed behind him and Dean went to the front of him. 

"Sammy, put your gun down, it's dad." Sam put his gun down and started to untie John. Dean had decided to look around the room to see if there was anyone else in there at the time while Sam was untying their dad. There was a door just off the room and Dean had decided they should probably check it out, but before he could he heard a large bang. It was Sam knocked out cold on the ground and John was missing again.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled, he ran over to his little brother to try and make him regain consciousness. Dean quickly looked around the room to see if he could see his dad, but he was no where to be seen. 

After about 10 minutes of Dean trying to wake up Sam he finally woke up. Dean helped him up and grabbed both guns. 

"Are you okay? Where's dad Dean?" Sam was confused. "I don't know Sammy, I was scoping out the room and then I heard a bang and next thing I know you're knocked out on the floor and dad is missing." "Well we have to find him Dean, he has to be here somewhere. He couldn't have gone that far." Dean knew that Sam was right, there were only 2 doors in the room that he could have gone out of. The one he was looking at and the original door. He looked around the room quickly and saw that the mysterious door he was looking at was opened a crack. He knew for a fact that it wasn't opened, even a little before Sam got knocked out. So, they decided to go through that door to look for their dad. 

Sam was starting to feel a little better so he grabbed his gun from Dean and started walking by himself. They both were looking around the room and then all of a sudden they something really weird laying on the floor. It looked like skin. 

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked

"Son of a bitch, I think I know what were dealing with."

"What?"

"A Shape shifter. They shed the skin of the people that they "look like" this one must have been pretending to be dad."

"That doesn't explain why we saw dads truck, or why they have his cell, or why we saw blood." All of a sudden you could see something click on Sam's face. He knew something was wrong. 

They kept walking because the shape shifter had left a trail of skin everywhere, there was only one problem, it had gotten smart and knew they were on his trail because there were two hall ways and there was a skin trail down both. Both boys knew that they had to split up and only one of them was going to find the shifter. They had decided that Sam was going to go down the left path and that Dean was going to go down the right one. They parted ways.

Sam was going down the path and saw some skin so he got his gun ready, he kept following the trail and it stopped, cold turkey. So he decided to look around to see if he could see anything. He didn't so he decided to keep walking despite having a bad feeling about it. There was a little hallway off to the right, so he decided to go down it to see if his dad was down there or if it was the shapeshifter. 

There was a room at the end of the hall and he heard groaning as if someone was tied up and gaged in there. He slowly and cautiously approached the door that was opened a crack. He looked in and it looked like his dad but he couldn't be too safe. So he got his gun ready and walked into the room. There was someone sitting in a chair but he couldn't tell if they were tied up or not, he slowly walked cautiously toward the chair. When he got close enough to the chair he could tell that in fact the person was tied up and gaged. It had to be his dad. 

He walked around the chair to see the face of the person sitting there, he was gaged. To be sure it was his dad Sam grabbed out his silver knife and touched the person's face to make sure. If it was a shifter the silver would have hurt them but it didn't. Sam took the gag out of John's mouth. 

John was shocked to see Sam, last he heard Sam was done with the family business. Sam went to the back of the chair to untie the ropes that we're still holding John to the chair. Once released there was an awkaward silence. Sam broke it by saying, "let's go find Dean, he's looking for the shifter"

Dean had been looking for clues to see if he could find the stupid shifter or even his dad. There was no sign of either so far and Dean had been walking this one hall for about 10 minutes and nothing. He was starting to get worried about Sam. What if the shifter found him and tried to hurt him. Dean decided to turn back there was no Way he was going to be able to focus on finding the shifter or his dad not knowing if Sammy was safe. 

He was about to turn around when he heard same voice calling his name for help. He ran down the original way he was walking trying to follow Sam's voice. All of a sudden his voice stopped when Dean reached a door. It was closed so Dean got his gun ready just in case it was a trap. He slowly opened the door and walked into the room. He saw Sam sitting in the middle of the room almost naked. All he was in we're his boxers, he had a gag in his mouth. 

Dean let his guard down and ran over to Sammy. He removed the gag from his mouth and gave him his jacket to cover his body up with. 

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked him  
"The shifter came in and knocked me out when I was trying to find him or dad. The next thing I know my clothes are gone and I end up in here and then you found me."   
"Are you alright? Did you find dad?"  
"No, I haven't seen him at all. The last person I saw was you and then the shifter." Dean was so concerned for Sam's well being, he tried to help him up but Sam was too weak. Dean tried a few times to pull him up. The last time he tried he fell right into Sam's lap. It was just like old times. When there was nothing to worry about. No getting caught no not being able to be together. They could do whatever they wanted. In that moment the world just stopped. Its like nothing else mattered. 

Dean looked into Sam's eyes and he got lost in them. Before he knew it Sam was kissing him. Its like he had forgotten that they were supposed to be looking for a monster and their dad. Before he knew it the kissing turned into a full make out, then Sam was pinning Dean to the cold hard ground. Sam started kissing his neck and slowly went down his chest. He didn't take his clothes off just slowly went down with his lips barely touching anything, just teasing him slowly. He slowly made his way down to Dean's pants and undid the button and the zipper. Pull his underwear down enough just to expose his penis Sam then slowly started sucking on it and licking it. From top to bottom, fitting the whole the thing in his mouth with no problem at all. Dean entwined his fingers into Sams hair. He unconsciously pull his hair when he was about to cum, but Dean noticed that there was something in his hand after he did that. It was a chunk of hair wth skin attached to it. Then it clicked, this wasn't Sam. This was the shapeshifter just as Dean was about to pull away Sam and John walked through the door. They had finally found him. They were both shocked to say the least to see Dean with "Sam." The shifter had noticed that they were all in there now so he had decided to finish what He had started. He put Deans penis back in his mouth and with one last sloppy stroke Dean had cum in his mouth. The shifter got up walked over to Sam and spit in his face and then ran away. They all stood there in shock. Dean still on the ground trying to frantically put his junk away. Sam with spit on his face and John still trying to figure out what had just happened.


	11. Family Discussion

Sam, Dean and John were all still in shock about what had just happened, it was confusing and a little weird to see your son be sucked off by a shapeshifter while it was pretending to be your other son. John always knew that there was something different about Sam and Deans relationship but he never thought that they had actual feelings for each other, his sons having sexual feelings for each other was a whole new thing for him. He obviously wanted his boys to be happy but he had wished they would have come to him sooner with this news, although he was never really around when they were kids. All he wanted was revenge on the monsters and things that had killed his wife, the boys mom. Sam had never even met her because she was killed when he was on 6 months old. 

All John kept thinking about on the drive back was maybe he should have been there more for his boys when they were younger, then they wouldn't have to feel ashamed about what just happened back there. They couldn't even look at their father when they were leaving.

Everything that Sam and Dean had done to make sure no one found out or that no one go hurt other than themselves was for nothing. Their dad still got kidnapped and he got hurt, and he still found out that his boys were in love with each other. Its different to love each other but they were IN love. Sam and Dean had hurt themselves, trying not to think of each other and trying not to be together and to be in love was one of the hardest things that they ever had to do, and it was literally all for nothing now. The only thing that they could both think about was now they actually might be able to be together. They just had to talk to their dad when they got back to the motel.

Both vehicles pulled up to the hotel. Dean was the first one out of the impala, and then Sam and then John got out of his truck. Dean had the key to the hotel room that they were staying in, they figured they only needed one because the boys were always together. Sam went to the back of the impala to get their hunting supplies while Dean opened the room. John also grabbed his from the truck.

When they all were inside the room you could tell that there was a lot of tension and it was very weird for all of them. Dean sat on the bed that he had been sleeping in and Sam sat in the chair across the room, and John just stood there not knowing what to do.

Dean was the first one to say something, "so, does anyone want to go get food, fighting monsters really brings out my appetite." Sam and John just kind of looked at him funny, "how can you think about food right now Dean? Don't you think we should talk about what just happened?" Sam did always want to talk about his feelings but Dean never really wanted to, he didn't always know how to express them. "no Sam, no chick flick moments right now okay? I need food right now, so I'm either going to a restaurant or I'm getting delivery, but I am getting food." Dean was quite serious and Sam and John could both tell that he was " I think maybe we should go out and get the food, plus some extra fresh air could be kind of nice right now." John decided to finally speak up.

Dean and John grabbed their keys for their vehicles and they all walked out of the hotel room. Sam and Dean obviously got in the impala and John got into his truck. Dean pulled out first and John followed. It was about a 20 minute drive to the nearest diner, so the boys decided to talk about what had just happened since their dad wasn't around for the moment.

"So Dean what happened back there? How did you not know that it wasn't me?"

"I didn't know because I wanted it to be so badly, all I wanted was a chance to be with you and I saw an opportunity and I took it I guess, I don't know Sammy." 

"What are we going to tell dad? You know that we should talk to him about everything that has happened the past little bit. I want to bring it up when we get to the diner before we start eating, and I would like your help talking to him, you know that he always listens to you.' Sam was right Dean had to help him talk to his dad about this, Dean just nodded his head. 

They finally got to the diner, they all got out of their vehicles and walked into the diner, the waitress asked how many people and Dean said "just the three of us." she quickly seated them at a booth by a window, Sam and John sat on one side and Dean sat on the other. The waitress brought over menus and politely said, "my name is Jenn and I'll be your waitress tonight. Would you like anything to drink?" they all answered just water.

Jenn left the 3 men and there was a dead silence, none of them knew what to say. So Sam started by saying, "I think we should talk about what just happened. Dad, there is a lot that we haven't told you and I think its time that we do." John knew what was coming, he could tell by the look in Deans eyes from across the table. Dean didn't say anything, he just sat there. before Sam could say anything else Jenn came back to drop off the water to all of them. 'Do you guys need another minute?" 'Yes please" John replied.

"Dad, Dean and I never wanted this to happen trust me. It just sort of happened, I couldn't stop thinking about him and he told me that he was thinking about me too. I didn't know how to handle having feelings for my big brother, I had no idea what to do. When Dean and I finally acted on our feelings we got threatened to be exposed and we couldn't really have that happen. Then when we got more phone calls and when we thought that you were the one blackmailing us we didn't know what to do. So then we tracked your phone and found that it wasn't you and I was relieved but then you were hurt." John looked dumb founded. John didn't know what to say, and Dean just kind of sat there. "Dad?"

"How long has this been going on?" John asked with his head down. "Ever since you went missing, I went to get Sam to help me find you and he was hesitant at first because he had a life and a girlfriend, her name as Jess. Sam came with me for one little trip and then the same thing that killed mom killed her and Sam came with me. We searched to try and find you. We read your journal once we found it and we traced your steps and we tried and tried to find you. I called your number and no answer until a few days ago, and then we found you. Then all of this happened." Dean told him.

John just sat there for a minute, not knowing what to say again. His boys were in love and he could see it but he didn't know what to do. Should he stay and support his boys or should he leave them at the diner and just disappear again. No trace this time, new plates, new vehicle and a new phone. Hell a new name if he had to, he would still hunt monsters and check up on his sons under the radar, but they would never be able to know where he went and what he as doing.

"Did anything else happen?" John asked

"What?"

'Did anything else happen between you two? Is there something that the two of you are leaving out of the story?" The boys looked at each other and they gave each other the look, the look where they knew they couldn't tell their dad everything. He could only know bits and pieces of the story for right now nd they knew that because of the way he was looking at them. Looking like he didn't know what to do, what to say. "No dad, nothing else, just what we told you."

John knew that there was something else, he knew his boys. There was always something else with those two, but John had t try and support them no matter what and he knew what he had to do. "Okay, I believe you." John said, lying through his teeth. "Okay good, its good to have to back dad. Were so glad that you're safe and sound and you're not hurt. Dean and I are so happy." John knew that was true, he knew that Sam was being truthful and that everything was going to be okay with the boys. 

After dinner they all decided to drive back to the motel, John went to the front desk so he could get a room for the night. Sam and Dean went back to their motel room. Sam grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, while Dean quickly got dressed out in the common area. Sam knocked on the bathroom door when he was done to be clear that Dean was done getting dressed and that he was now able to come out. 

John came by the room quickly just to say goodnight to the boys. John then went back to his room, waited 3 hours until he knew that his boys would be asleep, wrote a letter to them and left it on the desk in his room. He packed his bags, made sure he had everything and closed and locked the motel room. He put his bags in the truck went to the boys room and slid his key under the door. He got in his truck and drove off, not even looking back.

The next morning Sam woke up first, as he normally does. He went to the bathroom and then he noticed that Dean left the lamp on beside his bed so he decided to go and turn it off. Then he noticed that there was something by the door, he saw it was a motel room key. He woke up Dean and showed him. "Sammy? Do you think?"

Sam grabbed the room key and they both went to their dads room, they knocked several times and no one answered the door. Sam decided to try and use the key on the room and it worked. They walked into the motel room and saw that their dad wasn't there and neither were his bags. There was nothing there except for a note, that read on the front 'Sam and Dean' Dean opened the letter and read it aloud


	12. We're Free

The boys were finally free, no more blackmail and no more suffering. They could finally be who they wanted to be. They could be together, they didn't have to worry about their dad anymore, he gave them permission, his blessing even. They were free to be who they really wanted be now. They could always move somewhere, where no one knew them. They could start fresh, they didn't have to change their names or anything but they did have to move. First they had to see Bobby and tell him everything that was going on. From his dad leaving the note and him finding out, telling him about the shapeshifter and what happened with that and everything in between. They packed up all their stuff from the motel and put in the impala. They returned the room keys that they had and got in the car, heading towards Bobby to tell him everything. 

They finally got there after the long drive. They went up to the door and knocked, Bobby answered and was surprised to see them. 

"Hey boys, what are you two doing here?" 

"We have to tell you some things." Dean said bluntly 

Bobby invited them in and offered them both a beer. They started telling Bobby the story when he interrupted them. 

"Boys, I already know all of this... Your dad dropped by after he left you two. He came by to tell me what happened between the two of you. I can't say I was surprised. I already knew about it, I'm trying to figure out how to two of you Idjits didn't figure it out sooner than you did. Hell even your dad knew before you two." The boys were dumbfounded that Bobby had just said that.

"Well we just wanted to come by to tell you that were leaving for awhile to try and figure things out together. Were moving away where no one knows us and were becoming a couple." Sam said softly.

"Where would you two be moving to exactly?"

"Honestly, we were thinking Canada. There is a very slim chance that someone there would know us if we moved to a very small town. We were thinking somewhere in Ontario." Dean chimed in

"Well if that's what the two of you want then I fully support the both of you." 

"It is" Sam reassured him.

After a 2 hour conversation with Bobby the boys decided that it was time to leave and hit the road and head for a little town called Cardinal in Ontario. It was going to be a long drive, it would take them about 2 days driving, with stopping for food and bathroom breaks and sleep of course. They weren't going to stop at motels or hotels though, they were just going to take turns driving and sleeping. 

They had finally reached their destination of Cardinal, Ontario. They had started renting a little house that was built about 100 years ago. It was made of bricks and was a quaint home. There were gardens all along the house with every type of flower you could think of. The house was almost like a little country house but in an actual town. It had maybe about 700 people, the perfect amount for a small town. 

Sam and Dean walked into the house and instantly fell in love with it. There was a beautiful wooden door with a dragonfly engraved into the glass. The living room wasn't too big but it was big enough to start a family. Sam loved the kitchen, he could tell that it was recently updated to a new modern design. It was a 3 bedroom home with a full bath right beside the master bedroom and one downstairs by one of the other bedrooms. The last and final bedroom was right off of the living room. The laundry room was also downstairs along with the family room. Sam and Dean were exploring the basement a little more and they came across another room. There was a steel door before you could enter the room. It had a dead bolt on it so Dean went and grabbed some clippers and cut the lock.

Sam opened the door and they were both shocked by what they saw, it was a room full of guns and some other hunting equipment, but it wasn't just for hunting animals. There was salt and silver bullets in there. The people who lived in this house before them must have been hunters as well. 

They both headed back upstairs into the kitchen. The house was fully furnished because the last owners left without a reason, they left everything behind. They boys went into the living room and decided to sit on the one couch that was facing the TV. Dean turned on the TV just to find out that there was no satellite. 

"Why don't we go for a walk and get to know the town and maybe our neighbours a little better?" Sam suggested, 

"Okay, fine. But not a long walk. I want to start unpacking somethings soon." 

The boys left the house and went for a walk. It was a pretty nice neighbourhood. Everyone had gardens in front of their houses, it was like those neighbourhoods that you picture in movies, shows or books ;). They were walking past this one house and there was a girl standing outside of the house. She waved and winked at Dean. She walked over to them. "Hi, you must be new." she said talking right to Dean and ignoring Sam. "Actually we are new. We just moved in down the street." Sam said with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh, I wasn't really talking to you. So, what's your name handsome? Mine is Skylar, but you can call me anything you want." Dean was dumbfounded by the woman. She had long flowing, vibrant red hair. She was thin, but also curvy. Dean didn't know what to say, he just stood there. "You know where I live so come by anytime." Then she whispered in his ear, "you know what they say, red in the head crazy in the bed. Come by tonight, you'll be in for a treat." She walked away slowly and Dean couldn't really help but look at her ass, as she left. Sam heard everything she said and he was pretty sure she did that on purpose. 

"I think that we should head back to the house Dean, I'm tired of walking." Sam walked off sassily and Dean followed without a word, he was still shocked with what had just happened. He could tell that Sam was upset though. As soon as they got back to the house Sam went into the master bedroom without Dean, he closed the door and locked it so he couldn't get in. 

"Sammy you have to let me in so we can talk about this."

I don't have to do anything Dean, I jus want some alone time, I'm tired. Go pick another room to be in, there are two other bedrooms that you can sleep in for right now." Dean went into the bedroom that was right off of the living room so that way he could still be close to Sam. He knew that Sam just wanted to have a nap and to sleep alone, he wasn't ever really good at sharing a bed anyways, plus they had a long day so a nap could actually be more useful than he thought. 

About 3 hours passed by and Sam was still sleeping and Dean had nothing to do so he decided to go to the little corner store and grab some groceries. They just needed a few of the necessities. So he grabbed his keys and got in the impala. It wasn't a far walk but it was starting to get a little cold out and he just didn't feel like walking to the store when he had the option to drive. 

When he got to the store there were very few people actually in there. He headed towards the bread section and grabbed 2 loafs of it so they could make some sandwiches, he then went to the dairy section and grabbed some milk. He went up to the cash to pay for the items, as soon as he was done he grabbed the bag that the clerk handed him, he turned around and accidently bumped into someone. Dean dropped the bag with the bread in it. He leaned down to pick it up and so did the stranger, she grabbed the bag. Dean looked up and saw it was the redheaded woman from before. Before giving him the bag she whispered in his ear again, this time it was a different message though, "I know who you and your brother are and I wont put up with this in my town. Leave now before I do something to hurt him." Then she just walked away. 

Dean got in the impala and drove back to the house to tell Sam everything that had just happened. When Dean got back to the house Sam was in the kitchen making some coffee. Dean explained everything to Sam. They knew that they had to pack up and leave this town. They put everything that was theirs into the impala and drove off. They were going back to the states. They couldn't be anymore. All the boys could think about was how this wasn't going to work but they couldn't, wouldn't talk about it yet. Not until they could think more.


	13. We can't do this...

Sam and Dean had just gotten back to the states and they were so tired that they had to check into a hotel room. They paid for the room, got the keys and went staright to bed. It had been a pretty busy last few days between moving twice, and then having to figure out how to bring up the bad news to the other that this wasnt going to work out between them. 

The next morning Sam woke up first and decided to gran Deans keys and go get some food and coffee. There was a little coffee place just down the street from where they were staying. He wasnt gone for long, when he got back Dean was up. He handed Dean his coffee and sat on the bed that was his for the night. 

All both of them could think about was how they could start this conversation about no longer being together. What would happen to their bond and their relationship as brothers. 

"Sammy, we need to talk about something."

"I agree, I just didnt know how to bring it up."

"You know that we cant be together anymore right"

"Yeah, I do. I just dont want it to be true is all."

"Well neither do I Sammy, but this is how it has to be for now."

"Maybe we should go our separate ways for a bit Dean, get out of our heads and see if we can figure out how to just be brothers again."

"I think that's a good idea, we should take some time and see what happens, we can always still talk on the phone and stuff to check up on each other. See how our lives are going and see how were doing with everything. It's not like we have to just quit being close because we have feelings for each other. That's not how it works with us. We've always been close and nothing will ever stop that. I love you Sammy."

"Dean, I don't know where to go. I can't go back to the house that me and Jess lived in, she died in there just like mom did. I have no clue where to go."

"I don't know where to go either Sam, one of us could always go love with Bobby for a bit I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if one of crashed there for a bit. Bobby loves us like were his sons and he would never turn us down. If you want you can go there, I will drive you. I have to make sure that you make it there okay, I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to you."

Both of the boys got into the impala, the whole car ride to Bobby's was pretty quiet. They didn't really want to talk to each other even though they knew that they wouldn't really be seeing each other for awhile. 

They had finally got to Bobby's, Dean pulled to the house and Sam got out of the impala. He turned around to his big brother and waved. Dean turned the car back on and was just about to drive away when he saw Sam running back towards the car. He went around to the drivers side of the car and knocked on the window, Dean rolled it down. 

"What do you want?" Sam leaned in and kissed him one last time. It was a long and passionate kiss, one that felt like it could honestly last forever. Sam finally pulled away and walked back towards Bobby's house. Dean put the car in drive and drove away, not even looking back towards his little brother. 

What would happen between the boys? Sam and Dean had no idea how they would survive without each other. They have always been together, no matter what. Even when their dad was gone on hunting trips and now they were out in the world alone for the first time. The world, their worlds were now going to be different from here on out. Who knew when the next time they were going to see each other was. Oh wait, I do. Goodbye for now.


End file.
